Journal neu
Prolog - Die Schlacht beim Grabhügel/The Slaying Stone (Abend 1) Wir befinden uns im Jahr 985. 90 Jahre des Krieges haben die Landkarte verändert. Die letzte Entwicklung: Die Hobgoblins unter Haruk haben sich von Cyre losgesagt und das Land „Darguun“ ausgerufen. König Boranel hat vor zwei Jahren die Armee des Brelandes nach Thrane geführt um dort Länder vom Reich der silbernen Flamme zurückzuerobern. Unsere Geschichte beginnt auf der fliegenden Festung Chydris. Die Armee des Brelandes steht einem Heer von 38.000 gegenüber. Die Breländer werden ihrerseits unterstützt von den Hobgoblins. Seit drei Tagen tobt die Schlacht. Von der Festung aus feuern die Breländer Geschütze auf das feindliche Heer. Plötzlich gibt es am Boden Bewegung: die Goblins weichen zurück und ein Verband aus Thrane stößt durch die Reihen der Breländer. Die Festung wird getroffen: Das gewaltige fliegende Schiff neigt sich und rammt in den Boden. Die Besatzung wird abgeworfen. Am Boden werden die Überlebenden bereits von einem Verband Thraner empfangen. Drei Trupps aus dem Breland stellen sich gegen die Feinde: Der Elf Sip rückt mit seinen Männern mit Pfeil und Bogen nach vorne, der Trupp von Halbelf Gideon steht an vorderster Front und wird schnell aufgerieben. Ein weiterer Halbelf, Marco, führt den dritten Trupp an und treibt seine Männer recht forsch in die Schlacht. Die Reihen lichten sich auf beiden Seiten, den Ausschlag gibt schließlich der Kriegsgeschmiedete Ash, der auf der Seite der Breländer kämpft: Die Thraner werden in die Flucht geschlagen. Nach dem Gemetzel werden die Überlebenden mit vereinten Kräften versorgt. Unter ihnen ein junger Mann namens Lucian Cruzgar. Schließlich bläst man zum Rückzug. Am Abend kommt General Bren ir'Gadden auf die drei übriggebliebenen Truppführer Sip, Marco und Gideon zu. „Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen, aber die Entscheidung ist noch nicht gefallen“, berichtet er. Einen Schlauch Wein hat man sich am Lagerfeuer dennoch verdient. Auch der etwas seltsame Lucian bekommt etwas ab. Die Stimmung wird gelöster und Sip zeigt den Mannen ein Trinkspiel. Gideon spielt zwar mit, verwehrt aber den Trunk. Nach diesem ersten Kennenlernen entsteht Unruhe im Lager: Eine Gruppe Hobgoblins geht zu den Gefangenen und verlangt, so sei es der Brauch, ein paar Sklaven für sich. Sip, Marco und Gideon greifen ein: Während Sip und Gideon sich einer brenzligen Diskussion stellen macht sich Marco auf um dem General Bescheid zu geben. Die Hobgloblins besinnen sich schließlich doch eines Besseren und trollen sich. Danach fällt den Dreien ein Mann mit kurzen Haaren auf, der die Szene wohl schon länger beobachtete. Er tritt aus dem Schatten, stellt sich als Kapitän Galaes vor und lädt die Drei in sein Zelt ein. Eine Stunde später machen sie sich zum Zelt des Kapitäns auf. Am Eingang steht der Kriegsgeschmiedete Ash und bringt sie hinein. Drinnen steht Kapitän Kalaes vor einem Tisch voller Karten. „Ich habe einen Spezialauftrag für euch“, unterbreitet er den Männern. Dieser soll die Drei in das Reich Dagun führen. Von dort sollen sie einen so genannten Todesstein holen. Eine Canith-Familie hat in einer Stadt im jetzigen Dagun diese gefährlichen Steine erschaffen. Es könnte auch sein, dass andere hinter den Steinen her sind. „Die Stadt ist in der Nähe der Grenze“, sagt Kalaes, „und die Steine sind entweder in der Bibliothek, im Tempel oder im Anwesen der Caniths.“ Ein Ritual soll den drei Agenten zeigen, ob sich der Stein in unmittelbarer Nähe befindet. Sie bekommen drei Schriftrollen mit dem Ritual. Am nächsten morgen schon sollen sie Aufbrechen. Sollte die waghalsige Operation gelingen, sollen sie mit dem Stein nach Brood reisen. Die drei nehmen den Auftrag an. Sie fragen sich aber, ob sie den Stein wirklich aushändigen sollen, oder ob sie ihn nicht besser zerstören, da er viel weiteres Leid über den kriegsgeplagten Kontinent bringen könnte. Am nächsten Morgen erfährt man, dass tausende Hobgoblins das Lager in Richtung Darguun verlassen haben – genau in die Richtung, in die auch die neu geschmiedete Schicksalgemeinschaft ziehen soll. Die drei bekommen fünf Pferde und brechen schließlich auf. Uneinigkeit herrscht noch darüber, welche Geschichte man allzu neugierigen Bewohnern von Darguun auftischen soll. Jedenfalls vermeiden sie vorerst die Wege und ziehen durch Wälder, um dem Hobgoblinregiment auszuweichen. Das erspähen sie schließlich auch in einem Tal. Die Reise verläuft einige Tage ereignislos und die Gruppe hat die Gelegenheit, sich besser kennen zu lernen. Sip fällt vor allem durch sein loses Mundwerk auf, bei Marco können die anderen beim Waschen ein Drachenmal am Unterarm erkennen. Mehrere Tage später kann Sip schließlich verkünden, dass man fast in Darguun angekommen sei: Sie müssten nur noch den Magul-Pass übnerwinden, an dem einst eine große Schlacht geschlagen wurde. Die Drei nähern sich und sehen in 60 Metern Entfernung zwischen zwei großen Felsen, einige Zelte stehen. Bewacht wird der Pass von zwei Goblins. Man nähert sich und bittet um Einlass nach Darguun. Zur Sicherheit wirft Sip sein gesamtes Geld den Goblins entgegen, Gideon gibt ihnen eine Goldmünze und Marco sieben. Das Wächterduo ist hocherfreut und gleich beginnt ein kleiner Streit, wer was bekommen soll. Getrübt wird die Freude der Wächter von einem Hobgoblin, der die reiche Beute gleich einsammelt. Die drei dürfen jedenfalls passieren. Zwei Tage später ist man schließlich in Kiris-Dahn angekommen, beziehungsweise in Gorizbadd, wie die Stadt nun von den Goblins genannt wird. Die Gruppe beschließt, in der Nacht zu dem Haus der Familie Canith zu gehen. Um nicht zu auffällig zu sein wird ein Teil der Ausrüstung und die Pferde zurück gelassen. Durch den Wald fällt der Blick der Drei auf das bereits verfallene Anwesen. Zwei Goblins sind dort auf Wachpatrouille. Als die beiden aus dem Sichtfeld verschwinden huscht Sip durch ein Fenster, die beiden anderen kommen ihm nach... Hinter feindlichen Linien/The Slaying Stone II (Abend 2) Die Drei landen in einem dunklen Gang und hören das Schnarchen von Goblin-Wachen. Bevor die Abenteurer aktiv werden können, werden sie entdeckt. Die Goblins sind überrascht „Weichhäute“ und „Spitzohren“ vorzufinden, erwartet haben sie anscheinend Orks. Bei einem der Goblins fällt ein Brandmal auf: Ein Auge mit Schnitt verunziert seine Visage. Mit den penetranten Gesellen wird kurzer Prozess gemacht, danach sucht Marco mit Hilfe eines Rituals nach dem Todesstein – leider ohne Erfolg. Mit leisen Schritten und so heimlich wie möglich huschen die Gefährten zum zweiten Ziel der Nacht: Ein ehemaliger Tempel der Heerschar, nun geschändet und dem Spötter geweiht. Kurz davor lenken Schmerzensschreie die Gruppe ab: Ein Ork foltert einen Goblin und will Informationen über den Stein herauspressen. Die Abenteurer überrumpeln den Folterknecht und verjagen die Konkurrenz. Im Tempel erwartet die Jäger des verlorenen Steins ein weiteres Scharmützel, aber wieder nicht das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Die Hobgoblin-Patrouillen machen die Abenteurer nervös, wenn möglich soll nicht ihr Blut die Straßen der feindlichen Stadt zieren. Ein etwas schlecht koordiniertes Ablenkungsmanöver scheitert: Gideon und Marko kommen nicht zur Bibliothek, sondern müssen sich vieler Feinde auf zwei und vier Beinen erwehren. Sip zieht sich in den Wald zurück, aber dort lauert ein Todessteinsuchender Ork-Trupp. Der Elf versucht mit Halbwahrheiten die Orks loszuwerden und die mangelnde kulinarische Qualität von Elfenfleisch zu vermitteln. Ein Sprung der Verzweiflung lässt ihn knapp entkommen, aber er wird durch Wald, Sumpf und über Stock und Stein von den Orks gejagt. Rettung bietet nur ein flink erklommener Baum. Wieder vereint und leicht angeschlagen dringen die Agenten Brelands von einer andern Seite in das feindliche Gebiet ein. Die helle Nacht bietet wenig Schutz, doch das Glück ist auf ihrer Seite: in einem Waldstück können sie sich einer Patrouille entledigen – ohne, dass die ganze Hobgoblin-Stadt über sie herfällt. Durch eine eingestürzte Mauer geht es in die verfallene Bibliothek. Der Hort des Wissens birgt aber nicht den erhofften Schatz. Die Gefährten entdecken eine aufgebrochenes Geheimfach...ohne Stein. Große Schuppen in der Farbe von polierten Messing lassen nichts gutes ahnen. Umgestürzte Regale deuten auf eine große Kreatur hin. Klauenspuren an den Wänden vervollständigen das Bild. Wie soll jetzt bloß der Stein gefunden werden? Marco versichert mit Hilfe göttlicher Inspiration, dass sie sich noch nicht geschlagen geben sollen, der Stein sei noch in der Nähe. Nach einigem Grübeln und Kopfkratzen fällt Sip ein Teil des Wissens seiner naturkundigen Ahnen ein: Messing-Drachen mögen Wärme. Und zeigte die Karte des Auftragsgebers nicht eine Therme oder heiße Quellen? Kurz entschlossen wird nach dem letzten Strohhalm gegriffen und die Wagemutigen haben Glück. Glück ist vielleicht das falsche Wort, denn die Drei stehen in den Höhlen bei der warmen Quelle bald einem riesigen Drachen gegenüber. Das Ungetüm hat anscheinend schon gefressen und beginnt zur Erleichterung der Freunde zu sprechen. „Was wollt Ihr mit dem Stein?“ verlangt der Drache zu wissen. Gideon erklärt, das er zum Wohle aller den Stein am liebsten vernichten würde – auch wenn dies gegen die Befehle ihres Vorgesetzten verstoßen würde. Der Drache kommt in Grübeln und lässt sich durch aufrichtige Schwüre überzeugen. Sip schwört leicht theatralisch, dass er den mächtigen Stein zu keinem bösen Zwecke verwenden wird. Gideon schließt sich dem an. Marco betont, dass mit dem Stein kein sinnbegabtes Wesen getötet werden soll. Der Drache scheint zufrieden zu sein und spricht von einer erfüllten Prophezeiung. Gideon kann den Stein – schwarz wie die Nacht mit blutroten Runen bedeckt – an sich nehmen. Erleichtert lassen die Gefährten das Lager des Drachen Tyristis hinter sich und ziehen sich in den Wald zurück. Dort warten geduldig ihre Pferde, endlich können die Abenteurer durchschnaufen. Doch zu früh gefreut: Hässliche Orks treten aus dem Unterholz... The Slaying Stone III/Riding the Rail (Abend 3) thumb|314px Riding the Rail II (Abend 4) thumb|left|400px Wir befinden uns auf der Lightning Rail. Der Zug ist in voller Fahrt. Gideon und Marco bewegen sich im Inneren des Zuges, Sip wagt sich auf dem Dach in Richtung des Obelisken aus X'endrik, der von blauen Blitzen umzuckt wird. Marco und Gideon bleibt dieser Blick vorerst verwehrt: Sie stehen vor einer versperrten Abteiltür. Während die beiden mit Gewalt versuchen, durch die Türe zu gelangen, entdeckt Sip Gestalten beim Obelisk: Mehrere Figuren laufen auf ihn zu und attackieren den Elfen: Er zieht sich zurück. Schließlich brechen Marco und Gideon die Waggontüre auf. Gideon klettert ebenfalls aufs Dach während Marco versucht, sich den Weg weiter durch die Abteile zu bahnen. Das stellt sich als schwieriges Unterfangen heraus, da der nächste Waggon ebenfalls abgesperrt ist und zudem mit lauter Kisten verrammelt. Auf dem Dach wird Sip in der Zwischenzeit vom Waggon gestoßen. Er kann sich aber im letzten Moment am Ende des rasend schnellen Zuges festhalten. Er betritt den Zug durch die letzte Waggontür. Vor ihm befindet sich eine Frau die vor einem metallischen Konstrukt steht. Das Konstrukt ist skorpionförmig, die Augen des Skorpions beginnen zu leuchten. Die Frau befördert den erstaunten Sip mittels Teleportation erneut aus dem Waggon, er kann sich erneut am Ende des Zuges festhalten. Beim Obelisken nimmt Gideon mittlerweile gemeinsam mit zwei weiteren Fahrgästen den Kampf mit den dort verbliebenen Zugräubern auf. Einer der Helfer kann einen Räuber, einen Tiefling, erledigen. Sip entscheidet sich nun wieder für den Weg auf dem Dach, wo ihn die Skorpionfrau bereits erwartet: Mit einem Hieb streckt sie ihn nieder. Gideon sieht das Geschehen und eilt in Richtung des gefällten Sip. Er eröffnet den Kampf mit der Skorpionfrau und kann gleichzeitig Sip wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen. Er nutzt diese Chance und trifft die Skorpionfrau mit einem Dolch. Die befördert ihrerseits Gideon mit einem Zauber vom Zug – auch er kann sich gerade noch am Ende des Zuges festhalten. Marco ist mittlerweile beim Obelisken angelangt und kann dort einen Gegner niederstrecken. Wieder setzt die Skorpionfrau ihre Teleportationskräfte ein und befördert Marco in einen der Blitze auf dem Obelisken: Er bricht zusammen. Sip und Gideon können nun aber die Skorpionfrau niederstrecken, der verbliebene Tiefling ergreift die Flucht. Nun haben die Helden die Möglichkeit sich das unheimliche Skorion-Konstrukt anzusehen: Seine Augen leuchten, er reagiert aber nicht auf seine Umgebung. Man entschließt sich dazu, das Konstrukt zu zerstören. Nun meldet sich die Halbelfin zu Wort, die ebenfalls gegen die Zugräuber gekämpft hat. Sie stellt sich als Aldeit d'Lyrandar vor. Mit ihrer Hilfe können sie den Zug anhalten. Sie will erst weiter fahren wenn sie sich ausgeruht hat. Man erfährt zudem noch, dass der Obelisk nach Stormhome gebracht werden sollte. Wie sich außerdem heraus stellt kennt Aldeit Marcos Vater. Sie wundert sich, dass er seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hat. Am nächsten Tag kommen Zehn Männer des Hauses Orien. Sie bemannen den Zug und nehmen wieder Fahrt auf. Nach zehn Minuten gelangt man zu einer Weiche: Offensichtlich wollten die Räuber hier den Zug ableiten. Es gibt eine kleine Krisenbesprechung in einem der Abteile mit Kamiel d'Orien. Er nimmt die Ausweise von Marco, Gideon und Sip unter die Lupe und hört sich einen Bericht an. „Ihr habt euch eine Belohnung verdient“, sagt er. Wichtig ist ihm zudem, dass von dem Vorfall nichts an die Öffentlichkeit dringt um den Ruf des Hauses nicht zu beschädigen. Man akzeptiert sein Schweigegeeld. Le Gefängnis macabre Während des Frühstücks tauschen sich die drei über ihre traurigen Familiengeschichten aus, dann erreicht der Zug Sword Keep. Wie sich hier heraus stellt ist das Gefängnis zu Fuß mehrere Stunden entfernt. Die drei erreichen schließlich das alt aussehende Anwesen. Es ist umgeben von einer drei Meter hohen Mauer, dahinter steht ein Steingebäude. Eine Wache in grauer Uniform verlangt die Papiere der Helden. Die Wache bringt sie in einen Büroraum, wo ein Gefängnisoffizier mit einem edlem Mann spricht. Man stellt sich vor und trägt das Vorhaben vor, die Gefangenen zu überstellen. Der Offizier gibt den Dreien den Gefängnisschlüssel und bringt sie zu einer Art Liftkäfig, der sie nach unten zu den Zellen bringt. Unten angekommen stehen sie in einem schwach erhellten Raum, der zu ihrer Überraschung leer ist. Sie gehen den Gang entlang und stehen im nächsten Raum vor einem Schreibtisch. Eine Blutspur führt in Richtung einer Eisentür, dahinter sind sechs Zellen. Gerade noch können die Helden sehen, wie ein Mann mit aufgeschlitztem Bauch in eine der Zellen gezogen wird. Sip knackt das Schloss der Eisentür, vorsichtig gehen sie nach vorne. In einer der Zellen sehen die Drei gerade, wie ein weinender Mann die Gedärme des Aufgeschlitzten aufwickelt. Von der anderen Seite springt plötzlich ein Mann daher, der den Darnmwickler attackiert. Während dem Handgemenge, das nun entsteht, kann Gideon plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen sehen, dass mit den Gedärmen Springschnur hüpft. Als der Angreifer überwältigt wird, ist plötzlich auch das Mädchen wieder verschwunden. Was ist in dem Gefängnis los?